Driven by Despair
by MysteryGurl
Summary: SQUINOA. Seifer's obsessed with Rinoa and is determined to break Squall and Rinoa up. But one night, he goes way too far...
1. Prologue

Driven by Despair -  
Prologue  
By Mysterygurl  
  
As he left the house after hearing her story and seeing her cradled up into a ball like that, there was only one thing on his mind. That guy had gone too far now. How could he do this to a sweet girl, his innocent girl? He had always protected her, and look what his enemy did to her as he turned his back once. He had tainted her and took her innocence away in a matter of a few minutes. He left her all alone and unhappy again.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek, but he wiped it away fast. They had such a good time together. She had been happy and felt secure again. He practically erased her scars from her past. Her dad hadn't been good to her, but he had showed what love really was and what it felt like. But now it's this enemy again, and he had done something much worse. He'd been the only one who wanted to ruin their happiness. He couldn't stand to see them happy together, so he ended it by doing this.  
  
He angrily took his keys out of his pocket and opened the car. It was a silver Mercedes. The windows were open while it was raining. He had just washed the car and it looked like new. Actually, it was five years old. She had loved the car and they had gone out on several trip with it, but tonight, it wouldn't be used for anything good or fun.  
  
He sat in the car as another tear slid down his cheek. Was he ever able to make her happy again after what that bastard did to her tonight? He didn't know, he seriously didn't know. For once, he didn't know what to do. He only felt intense hate and despair.  
  
He started the motor and was about to accelerate, when the door of his house opened.  
  
"Squall, don't leave me here like this. I don't want to be alone now. Please, stay here," there she was, yelling at him in the doorway. She yelled, because it was very windy and there was a noisy thunderstorm. Yes, that bastard had chosen the weather that fitted his actions. Her clothes were thorn and she had scratches all over her arms and legs. She had a deep cut on her left cheek and mascara coloured her cheeks. She had cried so much, not even the best mascara would've lasted. Her hair was everything but straight. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed, or like she hadn't taken a shower in months. This wasn't the pretty girl he used to know. And it was also his fault; he shouldn't have left her alone at a time like that. He should've known this would happen!  
  
"Rinoa, I don't know what I'm about to do. you shouldn't be there. I'm going to pay him a visit. I want to make him pay for what he did to you Rinoa!" Squall said desperately.  
  
"Then don't do it. You shouldn't take revenge on him. Just stay here with me, please!" she cried.  
  
"Rinoa, I can't sit around here when I know he's somewhere out here feeling very satisfied cause he got what he wanted," Squall said as he got out of the car and ran towards her, "C'mon, get inside. You'll catch a cold." He picked her up and carried her inside carefully. He laid her down on the couch and sat down to her side.  
  
"Don't go," she whispered.  
  
"I have no choice," he shoved an arm underneath her head and brought her close to him. He buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry. Just take good care of yourself, alright? I'll get back as soon as possible," he took his black, leather jacket off and put it over her shivering body. It was freezing cold.  
  
"Please." she begged him desperately. He kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
"Goodbye, don't worry," he said. He got up quickly and left the house again. He ran through the rain to the car as his expression changed from the loving, caring one to the mad, angry one.  
  
'Are you happy now, Seifer? You hurt my angel.' Squall thought to himself as he stepped inside the car. He was shaking, but he didn't know if it was because of the cold or because of the anger ripping through his body and soul. An angel in his mind told him to turn back now cause it knew it was going to end bad. A devil in his mind told him to go for it and let it all out now the anger was still fresh. Right now, he was too angry to obey the angel, so he sided with the devil. He started the car and accelerated immediately.  
  
On his way, he was being chased by thoughts and good memories. He really had trouble keeping his mind on the road. He decided to go to the countryside. He thought he wouldn't meet Seifer in a busy area now after what he just did.  
  
After a while, Squall again didn't have his mind on the road anymore. He woke up from his thoughts by a truck blowing his horn at him. Squall looked up and met the lights of the truck. His eyes grew big.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he steered to the right fast and dodged the truck with some difficult. He was panting from fright and strain. He shook his head and tried to look focussed.  
  
'Keep your mind on the road, man. C'mon.' Squall drove around for fifteen minutes until he got to the beach. The usually pretty beach seemed so dark all of sudden. All those happy people, well, drunk people, were dancing around in the rain out there. Squall couldn't understand why people could still be happy after tonight. A crime like this should effect everyone, shouldn't it?  
  
Squall parked his car to the side and got out. He let the rain soak his body and especially his face. He looked straight into the sky, hoping to find some answers there. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
  
"Why? God, why?" he asked. He looked around the place before moving back to his car to return home. His and Rinoa's home. Suddenly, something familiar caught his attention. A red stunning looking thing on four wheels with its lights on. This means.  
  
'Seifer's car. so he should be around here somewhere.' Squall started shaking from anger and clenched his fists. He walked away from the car quietly. He didn't want Seifer, wherever he was, find out that he was there. It was dark, so it was tough to find Seifer and maybe it would be tough for Seifer too. After walking about five hundred meters away from the car, he heard someone walking, or better said, stumbling. He heard someone laugh. Squall sat down in the grass and listened some more.  
  
"Haha!" he heard it laugh, "I'm the king of the world! I got everything I want!" no doubt that was Seifer. Squall quickly got up but moved a little closer to make sure it was him. It was Seifer indeed, his overcoat was dancing in the wind, he had his arms raised to the sky. He held a bottle of whisky in his right hand.  
  
"I have a beautiful car, money and. I even got Rinoa Heartily. Tell me, what more could a man want?" he yelled into the wind.  
  
"Rinoa's my angel, you don't even deserve to look at her, you sick bastard," Squall whispered. His words, that Rinoa was his, got Squall extremely angry. So angry, that he lost control over himself. In an angry daze, he turned around and walked back to the car. He opened the car, sat down and closed the door again while bursts of intense hate flowed through him. He accelerated the car as fast as he could and drove to Seifer. Squall's angry expression was clearly written on his face.  
  
It didn't take long before Seifer noticed him racing around the corner. Seifer could see his hate flickering in his eyes. Seifer turned to him with a smirk on his face. What was that guy going to do?  
  
'Let me wipe that overconfident look of your face,' Squall thought. He sped up. Surprise struck Seifer when he realized that Squall wasn't planning on stopping the car in front of him. He wanted to run over him! The car was about to hit Seifer, when Seifer jumped aside. However, Squall heard the sound of something hitting the car. He angrily braked, and got out of his car. It was too easy for him to dodge the car, so now it was time for himself to enter the scene.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Seifer cursed. He stood bent forward on the side of the road. Splinters of glass laid on the ground and a huge puddle of whisky was formed. Seifer had his right hand on his left wrist, which was bleeding. It looked like it was broken too.  
  
"So, what is it like feeling helpless?" Squall asked as he casually walked to Seifer, "I'm sorry, I should've aimed my car better at you, but still. What is it like?" Seifer smirked and let go off his bleeding wrist.  
  
"That's just what I wanted to ask you, Leonhart. Dumped by your girlfriend."  
  
"Rinoa did not dump me. You took advantage of her!" Squall yelled. Seifer laughed and tapped his foot.  
  
"I don't think so. She screamed for me!"  
  
"That's because you hurt her. You tainted her forever!"  
  
"Squally-wally, she's mine now. You never made a move on her."  
  
"She was innocent and happy until you arrived."  
  
"She wanted me even though she doesn't want to admit it."  
  
"You bruised her. How could you? How can you live with this?"  
  
"You're a wimp, Squall! I just showed her what she missed with you," Seifer said. That's when Squall snapped. He grabbed his gunblade and pointed it at Seifer.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me if you have the guts to. Think what would happen to you. You'd end up in jail and Rinoa would run off with someone else. You'd never be able to start a happy family with her. No way would she want to be with a killer." Squall just listened and slowly breathed in and out.  
  
"But go ahead if you think you're tough enough! You already hit one wrist so. C'mon, bring it on. What are you waiting for? Kill me if you want to! I'm the big coward who just hurt your precious girlfriend. I'm the one who made her scream. I'm the one who. what did you call it. tainted her forever?"  
  
"You are nothing but a fucking frustrated, sick person!" Squall aimed at Seifer head with his gunblade, but Seifer ducked.  
  
"So, that's all you got? You ain't no match for me!" Seifer too picked up his gunblade and got into a fighting position. He ran toward Squall and aimed at his stomach. Squall blocked it with his own gunblade. Squall blocked it with his own gunblade. That's when the two got into a serious blade fight. They both kept blocking each other's strikes. Squall, however, was able to strike Seifer once on his shoulder, where now a deep cut could be seen. Seifer hit Squall's upper leg once, and also his chest. The battle got fiercer. The clothes of both men got torn. It was a long and tough battle.  
  
'Never before have I hated someone this much.'  
  
Squall tried to hit Squall's feet, but Squall jumped. Seifer pushed Squall roughly when he was in midair, and Squall fell to the ground. Seifer put his foot on Squall's chest to prevent him from getting up. He had his foot on the place where Squall was hit before, and it hurt like hell. Squall just remained lying on the ground. He didn't even strain himself anymore. He only cried out in pain as the dirt beneath Seifer's boot entered his wound. Rain ran down his bruised face. Seifer bent towards him with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Had enough, Leonhart? Don't you think it's time to give up now?"  
  
"No, never!" Squall yelled. As a reply, Seifer put some more pressure on his chest.  
  
"Than I guess I'll just have to torture you some more, haha!" he laughed and looked up at the sky. He unconsciously lowered the pressure at Squall's chest.  
  
'.and now it's time to put an end to you forever.'  
  
Squall quickly got up, grabbed his gunblade, and before Seifer's drunk mind could register what was happening, he had Squall's gunblade pierced between his ribs. Squall watched as he saw Seifer sinking to the ground, slowly. He still smirked.  
  
"Congratulations. Leonhart," he had a hard time breathing, "you were too smart. for me. after all. Game over." he said. After those words, his head fell lifeless to the side. His eyes stared blankly out into the space. Squall looked at him for a second before sinking to his knees.  
  
"Oh no," he cried, "How could a small case turn out like this? Oh my God. Why? How?" Squall looked up at the sky as he thought back to the beginning. 


	2. Meeting You

Word to the reviewers of Driven by Despair - Prologue:  
  
BerlinBrownEyes: Okay, I'll review your story as soon as I have the time. Anyway, thank you very much reviewing mine!  
  
Junipe: Oh wow, what a nice review! I feel really flattered that I even got you to read Final Fantasy fics! Wow! Thank you very much, I might still need that luck, cause sadly enough, this isn't a popular story!  
  
Seifer's Incarnate: Just to let you know, in this story Seifer obviously can't! He was drunk!  
  
Driven by despair -  
Meeting you  
  
By Mysterygurl  
  
Squall and Zell were eating in the cafeteria quietly. They didn't say anything, they just ate. However, that silence got instantly disturbed as Irvine casually walked to their table.  
  
"Guess what I've heard? I heard Instructor Trepe and Cid talking in the hallway!"  
  
"What a news. they always talk!" Zell complained as he took another bit of his beloved hotdog.  
  
"That's not it, stupid! They said that there was a new student of our age coming to Balamb Garden this afternoon. Don't you think it's cool? I mean, Squall, you might finally get a roommate!" Irvine said. It was obvious that he was very excited.  
  
"I don't need a roommate. I haven't had one ever since Seifer and I got into that gunblade-fight, and I seriously don't need another enemy, you know?" Squall said as he looked up at Irvine's happy face. Seifer and Squall had been roommates once, during their first year in Balamb Garden. Sadly enough, Squall and Seifer just didn't work out and on a free afternoon they went outside and had a fight. Both ended up with a nasty scar on their foreheads, and Squall also had a scar on his stomach.  
  
"Do you know what his name is?" Zell asked.  
  
"Her. It's a girl," Irvine said.  
  
"Well, they don't put boys and girls together in a room," Squall said. Irvine's smile disappeared.  
  
"Yeah.but you might like her!" Irvine suggested.  
  
"Spare me," Squall said before he picked up his bag and left the cafeteria. Zell and Irvine sighed. Irvine sat down on Squall's place.  
  
"I wish there was someone who could break his damned shell. I bet he'd be a wonderful guy if he didn't act this distant!" Irvine said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, then he might've liked that new girl and he would get a girlfriend." Zell said.  
  
"Squall and a girlfriend. Oh, I hope I get to see that happening someday. I want to take pictures of them kissing and compare that to how he is now.but hey, knowing Squall, I'm afraid that'll never happen. We tried opening him up, we really did, but.it just won't do!" Irvine said desperately.  
  
"What won't do?" Irvine turned around to see a smiling Selphie.  
  
"Hey, Selphie! We were talking about Squall. We need someone to get through to him. Do you have any ideas? We couldn't do it." Irvine said.  
  
"Well," she said as she grabbed a seat, "maybe you should just leave him alone. Don't mind his business anymore."  
  
"But we're his friends! We're supposed to do something about it! We should help him instead of letting him feel bad on his own," Zell suggested.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't feel bad. I think he just never got close to people. He doesn't know what to do right now," Selphie said.  
  
"Whatever." Zell said, and he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You're using Squall's line now. Do you think Squall's shell is contagious?" Selphie smiled at Irvine. Irvine, of course, smiled back. Zell couldn't laugh.  
  
"I really don't think it's funny, guys," he said. Selphie leaned forward and put her head in her hands.  
  
"You're right. I just don't know what to do."  
  
---------------  
  
Squall walked down hallway and was on his way to the dormitories. He saw Seifer and his two 'friends' approaching him. He acted like he didn't see them and walked past them, until he felt a fist hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Yo, Squall. Did your friends leave you? Oh no, I forgot, you don't have any friends." Seifer smirked. Squall turned around and looked them in the face.  
  
"At least I don't need friends to look tough. I don't hit people for no reason," Squall looked at Fujin and Rajin, "He needs help. Here's a euro.Why don't you buy a personality for him? You're his friends after all." with that, Squall tossed Fujin a euro, turned around again and left. Seifer stared at his back.  
  
'You better watch your words, man, or I could seriously ruin your future.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Squall opened his dormitory and got in. He slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. He rubbed his face with his hands. He stood there for a while before he walked to his bed and sat down.  
  
'What I just said was lame, but I just couldn't come up with something better at that moment. That guy makes me so nervous! I hope I hid it well. I don't care I don't have any friends, I've managed all by myself. I came this far all alone, so what is he talking about? I'm happy. I don't need anyone. I don't need people to depend on like he does.' Squall grabbed the guitar hidden in the corner of his dorm. He just stared at it for a while.  
  
"Well, long time no see," Squall said to the guitar. He turned it on his lap and began playing a few tones.  
  
Squall sang. He shook his head. It was a song that existed already. Time for something new.  
  
//When nights seem dark and shallow  
  
and it's also freezing, cold outside  
  
then I realize I'm on my own  
  
and I try to think of what way to go//  
  
//Some people can only laugh loud  
  
while others are scared and cry  
  
Even when they express it  
  
people won't help, they're too proud//  
  
//I'm not lonely and I'm not scared  
  
I can cope with feelings but unshared  
  
I'm not lost and I am not depressed  
  
but inside I'm just a little stressed  
  
Even though I deny, can't you see  
  
all I really need is someone loving me//  
  
Squall shook his head again. He didn't want any friends, remember? He quickly changed it. He wanted to play again, but a knock on the door stopped him.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yeah? Who is it?" Squall asked as he quickly hid the guitar back in the corner.  
  
"Quistis! Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Instructor Trepe. Of course," Squall opened the door.  
  
"Hi! I want to talk to you about something," she said.  
  
"Sure, take a seat," Squall said as he sat down on his bed. Quistis sat down in a chair. She examined Squall for a bit and than looked down.  
  
"Lovely music you were playing, I've heard it all," she said.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't me. It was a tape," Squall lied.  
  
"Really? What was the singer's name than?"  
  
"Well eh.I don't know. Someone gave it to me, but it doesn't have the names of the singers on it nor does it have the name of the songs on it. Don't you think it's stupid?"  
  
"It was you, wasn't it Squall? I can see the guitar there in the corner underneath your leather jacket," Quistis suggested and she cocked an eyebrow at him while she smiled at the same time. It was her 'smart' look. Every time she did it in class, it would mean that she was waiting for someone to say something even smarter back. Squall started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Oh, shit!'  
  
"Yes, but I never use it," Squall lied again. Quistis looked annoyed.  
  
"Whatever you say. May you change your mind, you could always sign up by me for the music evening. We need a good artist. However, this was not what I wanted to talk about," Quistis said. She studied the sealing and looked uneasy, even Squall noticed.  
  
'Oh no, is there more to come?' he wondered, 'I hope it's not about my attitude towards everyone.'  
  
"There's a new student coming to Balamb Garden today. It's a girl called Rinoa Heartilly. She's seventeen, just like you. The problem is that. she's a problem child. She has lots of problems, she's very aggressive, no one could handle her. So, now it's our turn to try it with her on our boarding- school. However, she won't be taking classes until we've found a way to control her problem. Till then, she'll be locked up in a cell in the infirmary."  
  
"What?! Locked up in a cell? How can you do this to someone of my age?!" Squall said.  
  
"Believe me, Squall. We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary, but she's dangerous! Several of her psychiatrists ended up in a hospital because of her! And.no, I can't tell you that. She has a very big problem that probably made her to what she's now. No one knows what her problem is. Not even Cid.It's a shame! I bet she'd be a lovely young lady if it wasn't for whatever happened to her," Quistis said in a soft voice.  
  
"So, why are you telling me this?" Squall asked inpatient.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you had the courage to bring her to the cell. The guards only scare her even more and than she gets wild. Cid has a meeting and I'd rather not do it, cause when I met her, she bit me," Quistis showed her the teeth marks on her arm.  
  
"And now you want me to do it," Squall asked. He was a little bit shocked to say the least. If guards couldn't do it, how was he supposed to manage? He was only a student.did the Garden just want to have him dead?  
  
"You're a very strong guy and I can trust you. I know that, even though you've only been my student now for four months. But will you? Please?" Quistis asked, "There will be people walking along, but we need someone to hold on to Rinoa."  
  
"Yes, okay, I'll do it," Squall couldn't imagine that this girl could be worse than the monsters he'd fought.  
  
"Thank you," Quistis got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Squall?" she asked before leaving, "Please leave your gunblade in your dormitory. It might frighten her." After the door closed, Squall laid down.  
  
"Sure." he replied.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Are there any questions about the homework? No? Good, class dismissed," Instructor Salvio said. Everyone got up quickly, except for Squall, he took his time. He always sat in the back row, just like Seifer. Selphie, Zell and Irvine were more in the front, but they didn't take geography classes. Instead, they had philosophy which was even worse than the boring speeches of Instructor Salvio. Squall left the classroom in silence.  
  
"Yo, Squall!" Zell, Irvine and Selphie came running down the hallway, "how was geography?"  
  
"Fantastic. How about philosophy?" Squall asked. Zell's smile fell.  
  
"We have to write an essay about why we can't play football with a baby cradled up into a ball. Five hundred words." he said.  
  
"Interesting, huh? We get to write a fairytale," said Irvine. Selphie teasingly poked him in the ribs. Irvine smiled and then looked back up at Squall.  
  
"So, do you have any plans or are you free now?" he asked.  
  
"I have a meeting with Instructor Trepe," Squall said. Zell started whistling.  
  
"Oh really, about what?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business," Squall replied.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Squall. Lighten up a little, will you? Please tell us what it's about. You can trust us," Selphie said. Squall looked at her.  
  
"Alright then. I asked her for some information about the SeeD exam. I don't know what to expect of it and I might need some more training," said Squall before walking off.  
  
"Sure." Irvine said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, I think he just likes Quistis and wants to have an excuse to be with her.Ouch!" said Zell and Irvine kicked his leg.  
  
"No, there's something else going on out there Squall doesn't want us to know." found Selphie.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think it's something serious?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Don't know. Should we follow him?"  
  
"But that's mean! Maybe it's something private? Something we don't want to know either," Selphie suggested. Irvine rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave him alone. If he keeps acting like this, we could try to find out later," he suggested. Zell thought a little before agreeing with them.  
  
"Okay, but if Squall starts acting weird or scary and nice, we're gonna hear him out, alright?"  
  
"Yes, we will. Now, how about the plans for this afternoon. Should we go out to some place together or do you have plans already?" Irvine asked them. Selphie and Zell both shook there heads.  
  
"Great! How about we go out and have a snow fight?"  
  
"Eww.no, it's cold enough already! Can't we just."  
  
-------------------  
  
It was late in the evening when Quistis came to pick Squall up from his dormitory.  
  
"Are you ready, Squall?" she asked him as they walked to the parking lot together. Squall felt a little nervous and had his hands in his pockets in case they would shake a little and she would notice it.  
  
"Ready as ever," he said. Yes, he was ready. Ready to be beaten up by a girl his age called Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
It was quite a funny sight. There were guards all over the place and some students came to see what was happening. The younger students were running all over the place while the older ones only looked and walked around for a bit. The instructors stood still on a given place and some of them were talking with the guards. Squall walked past them into the parking lot. There were even more guards there.  
  
"People, stand aside. Squall Leonhart is here, and he's ready to bring Rinoa to her cell." Her cell. it sounded ridiculous. As if she was stuck in a cage or whatever. It made Squall think of that movie.the Cell. It wouldn't be as weird as the movie was, right? Squall couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
He stood in front of a white car. A big white car. It looked more as a bus. Two guards came to open the doors on the back. That's when Squall first saw Rinoa. She was sitting up straight on a bench and didn't move. Her head hung forward as if she was knocked out. Squall couldn't see her face. Her dark hair hung in front of her face. Rinoa had jeans on and a white shirt. Her hands were tied on her back. Not with handcuffs, but with a thick string. It looked as if it was pulled tight and Squall was sure that it must hurt. Squall didn't know what to do at that moment as she just sat there and didn't make a move. He decided to get in the car and try to act friendly.  
  
"Hey Rinoa. I'm Squall Leonhart. I'm a student from this school. Nice to meet you," he said. He didn't get a reply.  
  
"Are you alright?" he stretched out a hand. That's when Rinoa looked up, just a little, but enough to see his hand. Immediately she kicked his wrist, hard and fast. Than she moved even further away from him.  
  
"Ah! Shit, that hurts!" Squall had to stop himself from screaming and cursing loud. He tried to ignore the awful pain in his hand and wrist. That's when Quistis stepped up.  
  
"Squall! There's no use in trying it friendly! She'll keep hurting you. Just grab her tied wrists and her shoulder!" she yelled. Squall found it hard to act this mean to her, but if he didn't have any choice.  
  
He waited a while before jumping into action. His right hand grabbed her wrists and his left hand grabbed her shoulder. Rinoa tried to resist and shake his arms off, but Squall was faster. He jumped out of the car fast and quickly pulled her with him. So far, so good. Rinoa almost fell, but she quickly found her balance. There Squall was, out of the car, surrounded by people, Rinoa in front of him and he had his hands on her. Rinoa didn't even resist anymore.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to the infirmary," he whispered. He turned her to the left and he left the parking place surrounded by cars. He still hadn't seen Rinoa's face. Rinoa walked along neatly, not once did she try to kick someone or shake Squall's hands off. However, Squall did feel bad. He felt like he was committing a crime, holding her like this, pushing her into different hallways.  
  
When they got in the infirmary, Doctor Kadowaki was waiting for them already and led them the way to Rinoa's cell. She still didn't resist. When Doctor Kadowaki opened the cell, Rinoa shook Squall's hands off and walked in willingly. She still had her hands tied. She immediately cradled up into a ball in the corner of the small room. There was nothing in the room except for a bed. She started crying. That's when Squall saw her face. She had lovely brown eyes and creamy lips. She was so pretty, and he had forced her into that cell. Maybe she was crying for what he did. It made Squall feel really bad, and sad too. The girl was crying her heart out and no one helped. No one dared to. She was all alone and still had her hands painfully tied on her back.  
  
"C'mon, guys, fun is over. Leave her alone now," Doctor Kadowaki said as she waved everyone out of the infirmary. Everyone, including Squall. Squall felt really bad for what he did. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.  
  
"You did great, Squall, thank you," he heard Quistis say. He quickly ran away from the crowd of guards, students and instructors. He didn't want anyone to see how bad he felt. He looked up at the dark sky.  
  
'The night seems dark and shallow and it's also freezing, cold outside. Now, I realize I'm on my own. Does Rinoa feel this way now too? Maybe I could visit her tomorrow to say I'm sorry and ask some questions,' Squall thought to himself as he walked off to the dormitories, all alone.  
  
//Her nights seem dark and shallow  
  
and it's also freezing, cold outside  
  
Rinoa realizes she's all alone  
  
and she doesn't have another way to go//  
  
--Trust me.the next chapter will be better than this! Please do me favor and review!--  
  
--Mysterygurl-- 


End file.
